


Preening Uchiha

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Omegas, Mention of pregnancy, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, big omega - small alphas, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The scent, sugary sweet, enticing, invaded the battlefield like a fog jutsu.A second later, every Uchiha alpha in sight was dancing.





	Preening Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, the omegas are taller and wider than alphas, and tend to be stronger and more feral. Alphas are small and lithe and genrally made for speed and hunting.
> 
> The alphas preen to seduce omegas and omegas choose the alpha they are interested in based on the preening and other personnal criters (Tobirama looks for peoples who can warm him up at night, because he tends to run cold).
> 
> The Uchiha are Alpha heavy and the Senju are Omega heavy.

Madara dodged a hit from Hashirama, and countered with a roar and a Grand Fireball. Despite the violence of the battle, he kept a part of his attention on Izuna. The White Demon had been particularly dangerous and vicious since the beginning of the battle. Which is why he immediately noticed it when Izuna froze.

A second later, a sugary sweet scent invaded the battlefield.

************

Izuna had frozen, nostrils flaring, pupils dilated, a moan stuck in his throat. In front of him, Tobirama Senju was bent almost in half, face flushed, mouth open on a pant, long powerful legs shivering. An incredibly enticing scent was surrounding him, thick like a fog.

Oh gods, he was in heat.

Tobirama raised a brow, apparently surprised by his state, then he shrugged, decided it was unworthy of attention, gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and bared his teeth. Izuna squeacked and his knees started shaking.

He knew, technically, that Tobirama was an omega. He had all the traits of the perfect omega. Tall, strong, a protector at heart. Dangerous and powerful too. And so pretty, because Izuna had eyes, thank you very much. But the Senju was also an ennemy, a threat to Izuna and the Clan. So he shut his instincts up and foght that potentially perfect mate.

And Izuna was quite gifted with illusions, even when he was his own victim.

Except, he had never been confronted to the delicious scent of Tobirama in heat. This smell was speaking directly to his basest instincts, and what it was saying was heaven. It sang about pleasures and fertility and cubs. And Izuna's hindbrain was very very interested. His reason was telling him to stop staring and start fighting, but the animal in him was screaming a litany of omegaomegaomege-goodstrong-prettyprettyPRETTY-sogood!-courtcourtCOURT-WORSHIP!

Finally, Izuna's instincts won. And the young Uchiha alpha started doing the most logical thing in that kind of situation.

He broke into dance.

************

Madara landed next to his brother, followed by Hashirama. As he was about to whack Izuna over the head for behaving like an idiot, the scent hit him like a punch to the face. He stood there, frozen, a hand over Izuna's head. Madara started salivating. It was the most wonderful scent he had ever smelled.

Then his reason screamed in his ear and he punched himself. That cleared his ideas a little. He caught his dancing brother by the shoulders and shook him like a tree.

\- Otouto ! What are you doing ?! He's an ennemy !

Izuna yelped and elbowed him in the guts. Madara huffed and took a lungful of air. Bad idea. The scent invaded his mouth, his nose, stuck to his skin. The Uchiha Clan Head moaned. He sent a look to Tobirama and then his reason decided it was a good idea to take a vacation.

The scent was singing to him, sirensong, enticing. Pleasure and warmth and cubs and family and protection. At the moment he wished nothing more than throw himself at Tobirama's feet and beg for the priviledge to worship him. But no, he couldn't. The Senju was an ennemy, he was the Uchiha Clan Head, he was better than that. But Izuna was preening, and with each passing second he was joined with more and more Uchiha warriors. And the Senju was so pretty and he was smelling so good.

Finally, Madara gave up and joined Izuna with the dancing.

************

Toka was trying not laugh. She was really trying. But it was too damn funny ! Tobirama, her cute baby cousin, had gone into heat in the middle of the battlefield, which was not uheard of, but could be a problem. But since Tobirama was Tobirama, he had just shrugged it off and gone back to the fighting.

At least, that was what he would have done if the Uchiha alphas hadn't started dancing. Every single one of them. Even Izuna and Madara.

Tobirama was standing in front of an army of preening alphas, all of them hellbent on seducing him. His head was tilted to the side, the grip on his swordhilt loose. His scent indicated he was amused.

And edging on interested.

Toka fell over, laughing her head off. Oh gods ! This was going to be hilarious !

************

Hashirama was... confused. On one hand, the fighting has stopped. On the other hand, his pure and innocent baby brother was currently the center of the Uchiha alphas' attention and they were preening like their lives depended on it. Hashirama finally settled on betrayed. Madara was breaking the most sacred rule of friendship which was : You don't flirt with your best friend's little brother !

Decided to protect Tobirama's honor and virtue, he stepped forward. Tobirama's head whipped in his direction and his little brother sent him the most chilling glare Hashirama has ever been subjected to. He held his hands in front of him to show he understood the message.

You don't get between an omega in heat and the alpha they were interested in.

But that wouldn't stop him from brooding because Madara was a dirty traitor !

************

Tobirama felt his breath quicken a little. He was feeling hot and slick was dripping down his tights and there were dozens of dancing alphas in front of him but he only had eyes for two of them.

Licking his lips, he reached to them with his chakra and shivered. Gods, their chakra was so warm and soothing, like a chimney fire, like home. A bead of sweat rolled down his back, and he wished they would chase it with their mouths. His insticncts were singing to him, telling him how perfect these alphas were. Strong, healthy and potent. They would make perfect mates and perfect fathers for his cubs. And they were so cute preening like that.

Taking his decision, he sheathed his sword and pounced. He caught Izuna under one arm and Madara under the other, before running to his brother to show him his future mates.

Hashirama was looking a little conflicted.

\- Are you sure ? he said.  
\- Yes yes yes ! Good ! Good ! Strong warm soothing ! Good mates !

Hashirama made a complicated face. Izuna and Madara were looking at Tobirama with heart eyes.

\- Very well, Hashirama groaned, see you in a week then...

Tobirama nodded frantically and then vanished with Madara and Izuna. The remaining Uchiha shook their heads to chase the scent of the heat.

\- What do we do now ? Hikaku asked.  
\- We go back home and prepare a peace treaty. Once Tobi will be mated to Izuna and Madara, he will consider the Uchiha as his. The war is over.

************

Madara landed on his ass on something soft, right next to Izuna. Tobirama's chakra flared and light invaded the room. Madara raised a brow. Chakra lamps, nice. The room was large, every wall lined in furs. There was a bath and a table in a corner. It was an omega nest.

Tobirama was already geting rid of his armor, humming cheerfully. His scent was intoxicating. The Uchiha brothers still couldn't believe that this towering montain of an omega had chosen them as his mates. Scrambling on their feet, they started disrobing. In a few seconds, the three of them were stark naked. Pale as the moon, Tobirama was shining under the light of the lamps, looking otherworldly. Madara and Izuna were hypnotized. The strong pale thights were glistening with slick.

Tobirama caught them by the wrists and led them to the center of the room, where the furs were the thickest and the softest. He flopped on the furs and they knelt on each side of his body. Tobirama clamped a hand on Izuna's neck and kissed him senseless. When the omega finally released him, Izuna was breathless and flushed. Then Tobirama kissed Madara and Izuna couldn't tear his eyes off them. They were gorgeous.

Tobirama let Madara go and laid on the furs, spreading his legs widely. He looked debauched and enticing, like some kind of ancient god waiting to be worshipped. They gulped. Tobirama hummed and wiggled his eyebrows. The brothers didn't loose a second. Izuna scrambled on his feet to place himself between Tobirama's legs and bent down to lick between the omegas wet folds. Tobirama moaned and arched his back. Izuna gripped the strong thights and started lapping at Tobirama's cunt in earnest. Meanwhile, Madara was ravaging the omega's throat with kisses.

The Senju was purring, content. He chose well, they were good alphas. They would be good mates. The Uchiha brothers were proud of themselves. Their omega liked what they were doing, their omega was feeling good. They were good alphas.

Finally, Madara's and Izuna's attentions pushed Tobirama over the edge. He arched his back and moaned loudly. Cum spurted out of his cock, and slick flooded Izuna's mouth. Tobirama fell back on the furs, boneless. He was smiling and Madara and Izuna were looking at him with adoration.

The Senju stretched and spread his legs wider, before beckoning Izuna. The young alpha obeyed immediatly. He caught Tobirama's hips, lined his cock with the Senju's cunt and sank in with a moan. Tobirama purred and caught Madara by the nape to make him lay next to him. Madara didn't resist and buried his face in Tobirama's neck, humming. He petted the Senju's chest as Izuna started thrusting.

The young alpha settled in a slow rythm, eyes fixated on Tobirama's face, which was contorted in pleasure. Izuna kept his rythm as long as he could. When he felt he was on the verge of realease, he bottomed out and came inside Tobirama who mewled in delight. Izuna palmed roughly Tobirama's cock and the Senju followed him in the throes of pleasure quickly. His inner muscles clamped on Izuna's cock like a vice and the young alpha's knot swelled, tying them together.

Tobirama sighed, pleased. Yes, this was good, so good. He waited for a few seconds, then bucked and reversed their positions. He was now riding Izuna, who was on his back, breath knocked out of him. Madara yelped in protest and plastered himself against Tobirama's back. Tobirama bent down to lap at Izuna's neck. Then his bit down. Izuna mewled. Tobirama then bared his neck to Izuna who bit down happily.

The bond snapped into place. Both of them moaned. Madara carded his fingers through their hair.

After a bit of time, they were able to separate and Izuna laid there, happy. He watched as Tobirama kissed Madara, pushed him on his back, sank on his cock and started riding him. His brother had the face of someone who didn't believe his luck. He didn't last long and soon the two of them were tied together. As they were exchanging their mating bites, Izuna rolled on his belly and crawled to them, putting in chin on Tobirama's thight. The omega petted his hair, smiling.

Izuna started to purr. Thing were good. Really good.

************

Madara opened his eyes, not really sure what day it was. To be honest, he didn't remember a lot of things from last week, except loosing himself in Tobirama. The Senju was sleeping next to him, Izuna's hand hanging on his hip. Madara could feel the bond whispering in the back of his mind.

He sighed.

\- Are you okay, love ? Tobirama asked, without moving.  
\- Ah ? Yes, I am okay. I just... can't believe how lucky we are.

Tobirama giggled.

\- And you are going to be even more lucky, dear.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Give me your hand.

Madara did as he was told and Tobirama put his hand on his belly, entwined their chakra and pushed them into his womb. And suddenly Madara felt them. Two little embryos, one from him and one from Izuna. He couldn't believe it. He was gonna be a dad. His big brother's instincts immediatly took over and he reached on the other side of Tobirama's body and shook Izuna awake.

\- I am gonna be a dad !  
\- What ?!  
\- I am gonna be a dad ! You're going to be a dad !  
\- Seriously ?!

Tobirama howled with laughter.

\- Oh gods you are ridiculous !

**Author's Note:**

> Senju Elders: Tobirama-san, you can't mate with an Uchiha !  
Tobirama : * totally unrepentant * Too late...  
Senju Elders: They are ennemies !  
Tobirama: But they are small and soft and they DANCE !


End file.
